war_of_the_wikidfandomcom-20200213-history
God of godzilla
God of Godzilla aka Gog is a Chinese British Fire Breathing Dinosaur God and one of the first people to join the war Appearance Unlike most others that can shape shift, look scary and can take of their clothing, Gog is stuck in a Godzilla suit for eternity, inside the suit until when Gog was shipped with Rhi, a massive power surge happens as Gog's suit finally becomes removable though the head piece is the easiest to remove, when the head piece is removed Gog's face is that of a average chinese person with black hair and brown eyes, nothing else is known about Gog's appearance though Basi imagines Gog as some sexy guy in the suit. History War of the Wikia 1 When first joining the war, Gog was confused on who's side he should join, technically he had a name but he wasn't a Jaeger or a Kaiju and he could make Kaiju and Jaegers but when Basi told him that its his choice, so his first move was...giving Basi shin plates then going to sleep, but once he woke up on full strength he...tries to wake up Basi until Glitch blows up Gog's ear but it healed and Gog went on to point out everyone is fighting each other instead of the enemy but he accidentally got injected with 3 of Glitch's pink USB sticks causing him to go crazy and destroy the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th wall then discovers the 5th wall, breaks it which causes everyone to enter the real world crossed with whatever fiction there is until Gog fixed the wall, tryed to destroy Reaper's base, went to the Macro Continent with Slug and Karnivore, did a lot more random stuff until Gog followed everyone else to a new adventure. War of the Wikia 2 TBW Powers Reality Warping- As the word suggests Gog has low level reality warping powers including; *1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th walls awareness *Breaking said walls *Traveling through said walls *Rule Bending Breaking the 5th wall- Gogs most unique power is the awareness and breaking of the 5th wall, something that no one else can do also noted that Gog become an actual omnipotent person if the 5th walls were to break. Hammerspace manipulation-Gog also has pockets which can store an impossible amount of space, Gog can also manipulate hammerspace to augment his physical abilities, heal himself, form hammerspace shields and other things. Resurrection-After dying countless times with no way to come back to life, Gog says "FUCK IT!" and harnesses the power to bring himself back to life, unfortunately this causes Gog's chances of dying to increase for bizarre reasons. Hand-to-Hand combat mastery-Gog has mastered Karate and Tae Kwon Do(The most punchy and kicky martial arts respectfully) but due to being in a suit, Gog had some limitation to his fighting skills but he later adapted and mixed the 2 martial arts with the suit implementing additional moves like a slide kick, Gog also will resort to dirty tactics like kicking someone in the balls(or smexing them if they are a sexy chick). Weapon mastery-Gog has mastered all form of weapons making him a fluent fighter with any kind of weapons but he rarely uses the logical kinds of weapons like swords and maces and prefers something more obscure like boatswords. Godzilla Suit-Before it was unknown what the suit could do until Gog accidentaly threw it through several universe of OP shit, during the suit's journey random OP species decided to modify it and throw it away again and again until it latched itself back on Gog, Gog's suit is made of a strange material that is stronger than adamnantium, the suit also has enhanced Gog's strength, speed, stamina,agility and other things to above Superman level abilities, features include a jetpack that can go FTL, an atomic flamethrower in the mouth and also for some reason the suit has pockets for no reason at all, a zip just for convenience and the head piece is removable, the suit can be completely removed though it is a pain to do so as it requires Gog to be smexed on. Weapons-Gog also has a store of weaponry in his hammerspace pockets, weapons that include: *Boatsword-Gog's main weapon is your average (and indestructable in this case) giant tanker that often requires a lifting strength of over 100,000 tons just to lift it over your head but Gog swings that shit like its your average pencil and did we also mention he duel wields it. *Nokiasword-When more power is needed this standard nokia phone witha push of a special button turns into a giant 2 handed weapon so colossal that its actually like a chainsaw sword with the blades being made of Boatswords, now think about that for a second and now be scared shitless though fortunately the size of the Nokiasword is so big that the combined weight of all of the Boatswords plus the rest of the Nokiasword makes Gog cannotunable to duel wield it but he can still swing the thing quite fast. Note: The only Nokia thing about the Nokiasword is that it is "Built for life". *A Dollar-Gog's most 'powerful weapon' is...a piece of paper, seriously nothing more, nothing less even his friends don't understand this, hell noone but Gog knows what it even means and Glitch gets pissed off this the most. In seriousness, Gog uses this 'weapons' in dire need only for it to hopelessly glide to the ground confusing the ever loving shit out of any enemy. *Girly Pink Mallet-Probably the most OP weapon ever, Gog was given this weapon by Reaper as the only way to defeat the Taxinator, made of the legendary metal known as Taxanium, Gog's actual ultimate weapon, the mallet, looks like Thors Hammer but less manly and pink however its special properties from Taxanium gives a completely random tax effect when hitting someone who is not the Taxinator, kill anything including Omnipotents and the mallet is basically indestructible to anyone except Reaper. Weakness Despite Gogs multitude of powers and absurd weaponry, take off his suit and Gog is now basically a normal human who can reality warp meaning he is vulnerable to things like bullets without the suit and if he faces more powerful attacks like Basi's smexyness then Gog will get overpowered and die. Personality Gog is actually a very nice guy from the inside though being in a suit doesn't help much to show his true colors. He always gives huggles to anyone he knows especially Rhi, Basi and Star. He has been calm under fire though can sometimes go in a sudden change of character depending on the situation, he cares for other people(except trolls and spammers) and can usually get to emotional if they talk about a subject that reminds Gog of himself. If you take account to his actions compared to everyone else then Gog maybe the closest thing to the Main Hero of the WOTW since he is the one that wields the bane of the Taxinator but then again is there such a thing called a Main Hero in the WOTW. Status with Others Basilisk Centauri- Gog respects Basi and is the inspiration for Gog to make fan fiction and to join the wiki in the first place, Gog also had smexed Basi a few times but has finally stopped, Basi also gives Gog bonus points for being a Chinese British dude. Glitchrr36-TBW Reaper With No Name- TBW Slug Gunner Fan-As fellow British people both have respected each other and only play fight against each other or team up against some random evil entity. If Gog is the good cop, Slug is the bad cop. Shippings Slug Gunner Fan-Forced by Basilisk Centauri and designated as Golug, the ship went downhill in an instant as Gog instantly back stabbed Slug with a nokiasword then made him into a giant tennis ball and played tennis with Basi using raijuswords as a tennis racket. Rhianne Burke-The only ship that Gog likes, known as Godanne Burkezilla Gog and Rhi found themselves in love with each other and has made sure their ship is known by Basi and others, it is also known that this ship has caused Gog's suit to be removable. Quotes from Gog "FACEPALM"-Gog yelling facepalm when someone facepalms "...Goddammit Basi..."-Gog's reaction when Basi does something that goes horribly wrong. "...Goddammit Name..." the above when someone Gog knows does something that goes horribly wrong. "BLURGH!"-Gog when he dies, he also makes a death face that looks like this: X( "BOATSWORDS!"-Gog attacking someone with his trusty duel wielded boatswords. "NOKIASWORD!"-Gog attacking someone with his trusty Nokiasword "BANG, PEW, BANG, PEW, BANG, PEW!"-Gog shooting someone with his duel wielded Foam Handcannons "I will defeat you/it/him/her/them/etc with...a dollar"-Gog's response to when shit gets serious he will pull out...a dollar Quotes about Gog * "is a valuable contribution to society the War." - Azure